


Extra Butter

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, actor!ong, daniel likes ong all too much, jaehwan is sleeping, just a bad excuse to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: What happens when you meet your favorite celebrity while having a late night shift in the cinemas? Only Daniel knows.





	Extra Butter

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this mess. really.

Kang Daniel is undeniably sleepy.

 

Jaehwan and him are on a race as to who’s going to snooze on the job first, constantly yawning listlessly and a bit of a snore is heard when someone knocks at the counter to ask for something which Daniel has completely no idea of.

 

First of all, in his defense, it’s already 2 freaking a.m. in the morning and lastly, screw the management for moving him to a later shift. Seriously, who the hell watches films at ass o’clock when there’s Netflix? The worker huffs in frustration.

 

“Uhm, do you need anything?” says the man, gently asking, hoping not to irritate the customer. He scoots closer to the table and Daniel couldn’t deny that the man beyond counter looked hot. He’s wearing a pair of hoodies and some worn out jeans, just like what he likes in a man. Phew, that got him all worked up. But it feels weird, he's wearing a mask, but nevertheless, the man still looked pretty much Daniel's type.

 

“Can I ask for extra butter?” the stranger reiterates, slightly unamused, probably because it’s too late already. He can already hear Jaehwan snoring in his wooden stool. Hah, that fool. Daniel obviously won.

 

However, his brain glitches at the sight of the same man, now hovering above him with curious eyes, face still obscured by the mask he's wearing.

 

“B-butter… for w-what?” Daniel stutters, his lisp is showing. It always happens when he’s shy or anxious. Blame him for being shy in front of a hot guy with sharply-chiseled features. The outline of his jaw is a complete blasphemy, Daniel thinks.

 

“For the popcorn obviously,” Now, the stranger is just being plain sarcastic but hey, he’s pretty handsome so there’s that privilege. Besides, he can always step on Daniel anytime. Not that he’d ever blurt that out in public, that’s just plain public indecency.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Daniel receives the box of popcorn in the table and proceeds to add a dash of butter. He can hear the hoodie guy’s fingers tapping against the wooden board, a telltale sign that the man is losing patience. The worker makes haste.

 

“Here you go,” Daniel musters a sheepish smile that looked like he was writhing in the process. Not that he cares though, he was too tired to please anyone. But when hoodie-guy proceeded to take off his mask, he stutters once again, and his eyes grow wider than the moon itself.

 

“O-ong S-Seong-woo?” the worker jitters out at the sudden revelation. It was Ong Seongwoo, Ong _fucking_ Seongwoo who was the star of Daniel’s favorite romcom drama. The same Ong who made his heart crazy and convinced him to binge on his favorite gummy worms when Seongwoo mentioned in an interview that he liked the same fare every time he watched a movie.

 

Daniel obviously likes the gummies (and the said actor, too) so he caved in.

 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Daniel gasps, still not letting go of the popcorn. He’s still kind of had the bewildered expression in front of the celebrity to which Seongwoo replied with a faint chuckle. It’s his favorite actor and not in million years he would’ve expected to cross paths with him.

 

“That’s what they call me,” Seongwoo jokes for a second, lips curling to a small smile and eyes into full crescents as he hugs himself at the other side of the counter. Daniel can feel his heart swelling, about to burst into a ray of colors and glitters because _what the actual fuck_ , Seongwoo is an actual beautiful sunshine.

 

“Uhh, I’m sure they call you better names rather than my cursing,” Daniel chides, the popcorn stowed to the sides because he can’t stop staring at the said actor. He’s too beautiful, too inhuman for this universe, somewhat of a demi-god but really, Daniel’s just babbling in his mind. He’s a mumbling mess for Pete’s sake. “Uhh-- ‘lemme just get you another popcorn, it’s on the house.”

 

Seongwoo laughs again. Daniel internally curses because it should be a crime to be this handsome, “You’re pretty cute, y’know that?”

 

 _Holy shit_ , Daniel internally gapes. Seongwoo called him _cute_ , what the hell. The worker stops whatever he’s doing and freezes behind the counter. He feels his face grow warm, a slight shade of pink adorning the surface of his bunny cheeks. He would’ve never expected in his life to be complimented by his favorite actor; he convinces himself that this is just a dream and maybe, Jaehwan drugged his water or something. He’s going to smack him after his shift ends.

 

“Besides my mom and my hyung, Jisung, from university, no one has ever called me cute,” Daniel somewhat rebukes his compliment. It’s amazing that he’s still able to talk to him when he’s literally shaking his pants off.

 

“Trust me, you’re cute,” Seongwoo sounds super sincere this time and when Daniel turns to face him, he is met with a bright smile and a very interested look on his face. “Even though I’m _kind of_ , uhh, a celebrity, I still am _kind of_ a mess when I’m babbling, so sorry. I wasn’t hitting on you, I swear!”

 

Now it’s Daniel’s turn to break out into a boisterous laughter, Seongwoo follows suit and the two of them are laughing for no reason at ass o’clock in the morning. It’s amazing how Jaehwan still manages to snore through their sniggering, really a weak ass man.

 

“But, I want you to hit on me, though,” Daniel gasps because who said that, his cheeks turning crimson at the sudden escape of his (very) private thoughts. Good job, Kang Daniel for exposing yourself to your favorite celebrity.

 

“Well, I can’t hit on someone I don’t know,” Seongwoo smile becomes much more of a suggestive smirk after that. “What’s your name?”

 

“I-I’m D-d-daniel, Kang Daniel,” Daniel barely lets out an answer as he was reduced into a stuttering mess. It’s definitely fascinating how one person could make him be like this; he was never the shy type when comes to one of his conquests but, somehow, Ong Seongwoo made him so flustered. He’s like from the heavens, and well, the younger, who knows.

 

“Daniel,” Seongwoo hums while looking at his eyes and Daniel couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering too much, the butterflies panicking inside his stomach is about to burst him open. “You have a very cute name.” _Oh my god, not again._ He wonders when is Seongwoo going to stop flooding him with compliments, it’s not good for his heart.

 

“Thanks. Hope you enjoy the movie,” Daniel shyly looks at him, finally hands over the actor’s popcorn and bids him off so that he can watch his movie. Seongwoo doesn’t press further and wonders if he was uncomfortable with the sudden subliminal flirting. Subliminal? Who was he kidding when he was so bloody outright about it. Seongwoo lets out a sigh.

 

But in all honesty, Daniel was cute, too cute that made the actor’s heart do somersaults because, wow, he had met quite a lot of great guys before but there was something to the younger that made him so enamored. Was it the wide shoulders? The large build? Or the Samoyed-like smile whenever he’d try to coax out a laugh from the worker’s lips? Daniel is a big fluffy puppy, Seongwoo concludes. He’s gotta try to win him over, right? Ong Seongwoo doesn’t ever give up without a fight.

 

In all honesty, the movie Seongwoo watched was kinda meh but maybe it was just him. He’s too busy thinking about the cute guy on the popcorn stall. As he was preparing to leave, he looks at the popcorn box and sees a bag of gummy worms sticking out in the bottom. He’s confused as to who in their right minds would put a pack of jellies on his popcorn.

 

Seongwoo picks it up, half-bothered about the fact that he had ate the popcorn without knowing there was something beneath it. Damn, he’s really suing when he gets diarrhea or something. However, the frown in his face fades away, leaving a satisfied smile curled up across his lips when he sees the note embedded on the said gummy.

 

_Not good with talking, but if you wanna hang out~_

_Call me actor-nim! XOXO_

_097-XXXX-XXXX_

 

_-Daniel_

 

Alright, Daniel has officially won him over.

**Author's Note:**

> guys don't put a bag of jellies under a stranger's popcorn. that shit's nasty.
> 
>  
> 
> twt: @ongthusiast


End file.
